Power supplies are used to provide regulated output from an unregulated power source. For the sake of safety reasons, a protection circuit must be provided to protect the power supply itself and the system it power. A limited power output is strictly required for a power supply during fault conditions such as overload, short circuit and feedback open loop. The object of the present invention is to provide a control circuit to reduce the output power during the power supply protection.